bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Model 18
Introduced at a location known as West City on the tropical planet of Datrio, Model 18 is a highly-powerful automaton of unknown design who, though initially seen allied with Ravat, has betrayed him and his Nightmare masters to join forces with Model 13, Indigo Marrallang, and Videlle. Appearance With fair skin, 18 has straight, jawlength, pale golden-blonde hair with the left bangs swept away from her forehead and tucked behind her ear. She's so far been seen wearing a sleeveless, black leather vest over a striped pale blue and dark indigo t-shirt, blue jeans, and mid shinheight, lace-up black boots. Lastly, her accessories consist of a modest necklace of pearls and a string of wooden beads, painted gold and orange and with sun designs, clasped around her wrist; the latter being a gift from Model 13. As well, during her time with Indigo Marrallang, 18 found a couple of black leather gloves which she added to her ensemble. Personality In general, Model 18 seems to possess little human emotion - At least, little that is easy to discern. However, she deeply enjoys things like shopping and watching movies, paying for them like any normal person, despite possessing more than enough power to take such meager things by force. Model 18 displays a curious mix of strangely normal and fittingly absurd qualities for a BZPB character: While enjoying regular human passtimes like shopping and watching movies, she also seems to have no sense of "overkill" when it comes to otherwise necessary violent actions. While she's yet to use force without being provoked first, 18 has leapt to excessive retaliation with little interlude - i.e., throttling an attempted robber one-handed for ruining a t-shirt she had bought; knocking Videlle out with one punch in attempt to keep her from getting close to Ravat; and in the case of Ravat himself, choosing immediately to, alongside Model 13, attempt to obliderate him with a huge volley of energy blasts once he was seen to have survived 13's initial attack. Additionally, 18 appears to be strangely sympathetic for a machine-based life form. While she's willing to give somone a chance to survive, however, 18 will rarely choose to help someone who rushes into suicidal conditions like they have a death wish. As well, she seems to dislike the thought of people she fancies dying painfully. Such odd compassion is seen where she slays the (already half-dead) Nightmare about to kill one Videlle, and then knocks Videlle out to prevent her from going any further towards Ravat's location. She also openly expressed that she didn't wish the girl to suffer a cruel death at the hands of approaching Nightmares. Compounding this, however, is the implication that she "helped" for a feeling that the young woman could be a valuable ally later. Bio Shortly after her debut in the mountains outside West City, Model 18 headed into town to do some shopping. While in a clothing store, she came across a "dangerous" young woman named Videlle who would proceed to follow 18 out of the store and, afterwards, witness 18 ruthlessly throttle and kill a would-be mugger with one hand and continue back into the mountains. Though 18 seemed to notice Videlle following, she did nothing to stop the girl and allowed her to pursue. Following Videlle's battle with an unnamed, heavily-armored Nightmare, 18 knocked the girl out so that she would not advance any closer to Ravat and put herself in danger. However, Ravat ended up coming to the two of them, instead. He came very close to killing Model 18, before an intervention from Model 13 saved her. After 18 and 13 engaged in combat with Ravat for a time, they have escaped into West City, where the Indigo Twins have led them to a hiding place. Model 18 had come to Videlle's aid in fighting off a number of Nightmares, and their forces were successfully repelled. Later, she would give Videlle support in her choice of leaving Datrio to join the Platinum Lantern Corp. When Deathsaurus arrived to attack the planet, Model 18 dragged 13 along in helping her repel the assault. She managed to bring down the ship the pirates used to attack the planet, by using a smaller, hijacked craft. The cyborg and android were roughly an even match for the pirates, but soon after 13 was shot down, Deathsaurus himself gave 18 a stab through the chest, then ripped his sword out, dealing damage that would have killed any normal human. Model 18's heart and lung were slashed, and at the present time, she is incapacitated; her mechanical enhancements rendering her comatose while she's healed. Abilities Mechanical Enhancements: Due to her status as a "Class SS Cyborg," Model 18 is possessed of incredible strength and speed - Able to crush a large man's windpipe with one hand, exerting barely any effort. Additionally, there have been hints that such qualities give 18 boosted endurance and durability. High Mobility: While on a steep pass into the mountains outside West City, Datrio, Model 18 was able to move off the path with such incredible speed that Videlle (a trained and highly able combatant) couldn't follow her by vision alone - And was herself left out-of-breath halfway up the path. Additionally, 18 is capable of hovering and sustained flight. Energy Blasts: 18 possesses a number of different energy blasts at her disposal, likely from generators like those used by the androids in her series (i.e., Model 13). *'Buster Shot:' Before charging, the entire area around becomes dark green with lime green lines to show detail. Then, this visual effect compresses as a sphere until becoming a mote of green light that is closed in 18's fist. As soon as 18 opens her hand, the destructive energy shockwave obliderates the target. Despite not being seen clearly, its sheer power is incredible. As well, she can charge these blasts faster as fields of fiery green energy, so as to lob them rapidly. *'Disaster Mine:' The attack is charged as a rippling white aura that surrounds 18's body, before it splits into a number of tennis ball-sized energy spheres. These spheres surround the target(s) and slowly close in; supposedly, contact with the target will cause them to detonate. However, 18 seems to prefer using a very small jolt of energy to make them explode at her own discretion. *'Infinity Raid:' Hands held out, Model 18 charges up a significant amount of brilliant white energy. Then, it's suddenly released all at once as an instantaneous volley of energy blasts. Barrier: By crossing her arms, 18 can form a transparent, spherical barrier that has a high damage threshold. However, it has been shown that repeated fire from weaponry of the caliber used by Deathsaurus and his pirates can shatter the barrier in surprisingly little time. She is also able to form a miniaturized, unidirectional shield in front of one hand. Scanner: Model 18 possesses a device built into her eyes which enables her to focus on individuals to read statistics on them. Firstly, she or the computer built-in can quickly register the reiryoku count of an invididual, determine whether the amount is dangerous, and search for information in databases. While it is unknown if the computer involved only works for the scanning process, it also functions to advise 18 on logical courses of action and predict chances of battle outcomes - i.e., victory, defeat, chance of "termination," and chance of circumvention. *'Built-In A.I.:' While details on its nature are unspecific, there is an A.I. that is able to handle 18's scanner while she's preoccupied and give her verbal descriptions of findings. As well, it is able to make predictions of combat outcomes, and can advise Model 18 on courses of action. However, so far, 18 has not been shown taking the computer's advice entirely to heart - Completely ignoring its determination of the wisest course of action and somehow shutting off its voice remotely. Hacking Apparatus: Concealed within 18's left wrist is a small, prehensile cord that can plug into such recepticles as data card ports. From there, she can easily hack into a computer, i.e., the control systems of a spacecraft. It is unknown what capabilities 18 has for cracking security programs, however. Regeneration Program: As seen when Deathsaurus stabbed Model 18 through the chest, the A.I. in the cyborg's systems are able to shut off whatever is necessary in order to save power for healing and repairs. While repairing wounds in the class of slashed organs, Model 18 is unable to move or receive sensory input. This has the unfortunate result of leaving her wide-open to any opportunistic foes who might try to pick her off. No Aura: In the process of being made a cyborg, Model 18 was integrated with special technology that would erase her aura from the perception of outsiders - To all but the most finely-tuned of empaths, 18 completely lacks the life force of a mortal. It has been stated that this was intended to make 18 more stealthy in her original purpose as a "hunter-killer," like Model 13. Trivia *It has been confirmed that Model 18 is the eighteenth in a series of twenty constructs. Additionally, the thirteenth in the series recently debuted in West City, and has become an ally of hers. *In a passing comment by Ravat, it was implied that the seventeenth in 18's series was close to her and may have died during or after helping her with a previous battle against said Nightmare ally. However, despite mysteries surrounding the matter, it has been confirmed that Model 17 is still alive *Android 18 and the Dragon Ball franchise are Property of Akira Toriyama, all rights of the author reserved. Category:Technology Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Persons of Mass Destruction